Simplicity
by Mineko Hon
Summary: Trowa reflects on the aspects of his best friend, Quatre Winner, through a stuffed camel? (3x4)


Author: Drew Wilkinson  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own the material here. All names, insignia, or other related ideas, characters, or titles are all copyright Yoshiyuki Tomino, Bandai and other respective owners of _Shin Kidosenki Gundam Wing_. I'm keeping the camel! So hands off. .

**Simplicity**

Trowa trekked his way down the street carrying the brown paper grocery bag he had been sent to retrieve for his sister, Catherine. He paused a moment and looked into the bag to make sure he didn't forgotten anything. She wouldn't mind, but that didn't mean he didn't.

After Trowa was absolutely positive he had everything that was asked of him, he began walking again. Then something caught his eye. It was a small stuffed camel. There was nothing significant about this particular stuffed pet, except it somehow reminded him of his best friend, Quatre Winner. He was as simple as they came. He mused over the thought of his temporary insanity for a moment before shuddering and remembering just exactly what had happened because of it.

Maybe he wasn't nearly as simple as he had initially thought.

Trowa walked over to the window to view the small, black bead eyed little creature. It 'was' cute after all. He set his hand against the glass and stared at it for a moment. He would just have to buy it a mull over the similarities and differences in this little child's toy and Quatre.

Trowa walked into the store and asked the man behind the counter if he could see the little camel in the window. The man smiled and asked what it was for.

"I'm not sure. I might give it to my best friend. He's a very simple person, at heart. And this camel reminds me of him." replied Trowa, taking the small inanimate object and looking it over.

It was as soft as a teddy bear, and it had a small, blue, velvet blanket over it's humps. The camel came complete with satchel and reins. He almost smiled to himself, but didn't think it the time, nor the place, for such emotions.

"I think he'll like it." Trowa said to himself, still looking the object in his hands over. He paid for it and put it in his grocery bag. He thought over it on his walk back to the circus, making a few random comments to himself.

"Sandy colored. Quatre's pale blonde." The camel's eyes were a different color than Quatre's, but they both shared a very cute and innocent kind of happiness. Small. They were both small. They were both huggable. Trowa had learned Quatre was a huggy person after the many attacks he had received when the smaller boy had had too many cups of tea. "They're both gentle." Well, that was settled. The toy was worthy of Quatre's attention.

Trowa felt a small nag in his heart.

Quatre's attention.

Was he willing to give that up, even if just for a small stuffed animal? Yes. If it made Quatre happy then he would give up all his friends' attention of him for anything else in the world. He loved it when the boy smiled. It was the only emotion he had known since he could walk on his own feet and not give himself a concussion on a table or chair.

What exactly was this feeling? Was it, happiness? Did making Quatre happy make himself happy? That was probably it. He wasn't used to emotion, but he could get used to it if he had to. Unlike Heero Yuy he wouldn't shut it out completely, but it 'was' a little awkward. He had just never had the chance to really 'feel' emotion before now, except his need to protect Catherine and the animals.

"Trowa! You're back. What's that you've got?" His thoughts were interrupted pleasantly by Catherine walking over to him carrying a pale of water. He hadn't even realized he was at the circus. Or he had and he didn't care.

"It's a gift for Quatre." Trowa said a little hesitantly. He knew Cathy didn't like Quatre, after what had happened, but he figured it was jus the sister in her.

"Trowa. You know that boy's nothing but trouble." Catherine looked at Trowa skeptically, hoping he would change his mind.

"Is he?" Trowa asked quietly. "Maybe he is. But he's really very simple once you get to know him. He means well. Besides," Trowa handed her the grocery bag and took the stuffed camel. "He's coming by today to see the show. I thought I'd give it to him after the show."

"Oh. Trowa, you be careful. I don't want you getting hurt again!" Catherine put one hand on her hip as she held the bag in the other.

"I know, Cathy. Don't worry. He's apologized."

"Still! What if he has an accident again and something bad happens?" Catherine looked worried as she fed her imagination food for horror.

"Relax Cathy. That won't happen. He's under complete control now. I'm going to go change for the show. Please be nice to him, Cathy. You and him are the only people that mean a whole lot to me. I don't want you two fighting because of me."

"Alright, for you, little brother. But only for you." Catherine fought to smile as she looked at the gift in his arms.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Quatre." Trowa pulled off his mask as his friend turned around and smiled brightly at him. "Did you like the show?"

"Yes! I loved it very much, Trowa! You did great. But you never show any emotion. Try it once and a while." Quatre walked up to his friend and smiled brighter.

"Hey, Quatre?" Trowa asked. He was…nervous? How was that possible? That was a little too much emotion at one time. He didn't like them all falling on him like this.

"Yes Trowa?" Quatre put his hands behind his back and looked around the tent. When he looked back at Trowa there a small stuffed camel in his hand. "Trowa! That's so cute!" The hyper boy exclaimed. "Where'd you find it? Oh, it's adorable. I wish I had one!"

"It's for you." Trowa said simply, undoing the suspenders on his pants. They were for show, after all. His pants weren't going anywhere.

"For…me?" Quatre tried to for an intelligent statement, but seemed to fail miserably. He was so cute when he was at a loss for words. Cute? Wait…

Cute?

When did Trowa Barton think anything was cute? Maybe he was in love with the boy. That was completely possible. That had to be it.

Trowa's thoughts were disrupted again as he was pounced on by the little Arabic boy. "How man cups this time?" he asked as he looked down at the figure latched onto him.

Quatre shook his head. "None!" He smiled again. "I love it so much! Thank you. It's the best gift anyone's ever given me! But what's the occasion?"

"I think…I think I'm in love with you." Trowa stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him. Had he just said that?

"Oh. Trowa. Are you sure?" Quatre pulled back a little, but was unwilling to let go of the taller boy. He looked just as surprised as Trowa felt.

"Well, no. But I'm pretty sure that's what I'm feeling right now. I think I'll act on that emotion. If that's alright with you?" Trowa asked as he viewed Quatre with a hint of worry.

"Of coarse, Trowa! I never thought you'd feel he same!" Quatre's smile returned ten fold and Trowa leaned down slightly, pausing as if to ask permission. Quatre's lips met his and they both pulled away from the momentary shock. Then they went in once again and Trowa let his lips brush over Quatre's lightly. Quatre responded by wrapping his arms tighter around Trowa's waist and leaning into the kiss a moment before they both pulled away. They watched each other before Trowa finally smiled.

The kiss was simple, as were many other that followed. Just like the camel, and just like his dear love Quatre.

Owari

‡‡‡‡‡  
I'm sure that was very short, and probably choppy and rushed, but it did only take a few hours to get out, after all. It was a spur of the moment. See what laptops can do for you? By the way, you'll probably notice that this is my first ever 3x4 fic. It's also the first story ever written on my new laptop. I'm so happy right now! So what do you think? You like it? Please review. You've gotten this far, haven't you? Was the end too cheesy? I think it is..


End file.
